Flying amongst the heavens
by Channie.B
Summary: She was a beauty, her long wings flapping in the wind. Her long, silky pitch-black hair floated behind her head and a sword was in her hand, held with security and knowledge and wisdom shone in her eyes. Flying amongst the clouds. Flying amongst the heavens.


**A/N: Hey guys. This is my second fanfiction and I hope you all like it. Please give it a chance. **

Chapter 1: Mission

I was summoned so I went. I flew up to the Great Castle, letting my glory shine brighter than it was already. The guards stepped back, giving me a nod in acknowledgment. I nodded back. Most people of my position didn't bother to do so since they believed that they were better than the guards. I think they failed to realise that the Creator was in us all, twenty-four/seven so he knew what people did. I folded back my wings. They have always been a weird violet colour. I ran my hands through my raven black hair that fell to the middle of my back. I closed my eyes that burned amber so intense I felt the heat coming off of them in waves. I gave myself the once over; making sure my warriors uniform wasn't torn and tattered. I wouldn't want to go before Him like that now would I? As I waited for Him to call me in, I thought about what this could be for. The Creator often called upon me, probably because I was His first made Angel and we had this informal connection that lacked in others. When in private, we had this sort of friendly banter, although I would never forget his position. "Come in Isabella," I hear Him call. Letting out a deep breath, I walked into the room.

Now, when it came to The Creator, you couldn't actually _see_ him. Sure, he could take on a human form and look just like you and me, but normally, he would be like how he is naturally; a mere golden presence that seemed to thicken as you got closer to Him. I found Him instantly, my eyes turning a burning emerald. My eyes change depending on my mood and I found that the blazing green colour I got when around The Creator meant respect and loyalty beyond measure. The Creator was the only one who had that effect on me. For some odd reason, he laughed every time he saw them, my eyes. One would think that after millennium of seeing it you would eventually get used to it. But nope, he still chuckled every single time, which would lead me to smile, which I rarely did these days. On Earth, there were reports of people going missing. On each and every one of them they are put down as 'savage animal attacks'. But up here, we all knew better; it was Lucifer's creations causing damage. But it was too late to obliterate them because they have become a part of the Earth's occupants and play a role for the survival of mankind.

"My dear Isabella, we have a problem on our hands," He said, His voice solemn. I quickly changed to soldier mode, assessing the danger in the room. I know that The Creator could easily defend himself against things even I couldn't fathom, but I would never allow it to come to that. I would die trying to protect Him even if He could have fought off the potential evil with the flick of his wrist. I was passionate when it came unto my leader, my friend, my confessor.  
>"What is it, my lord?" I asked.<br>"None of that Isabella. One would imagine that after millennium of me telling you that you would finally succumb. I have made one stubborn Angel," He smiled. I laughed. How was it he was able to make me laugh in even the most serious of times? "On a more serious note, I have a very important mission for you. Once you go, you cannot return without completing your mission." I nodded, serious once more. "Your mission is this: you are to go to Earth and assist a group of vampires that are currently living in America. Charles will go with you and take on the form of your father while you will look the age of 17 and attend High School. I trust you will have no problem with modern technology. You must get close to the coven. They're called the Cullen's, most of them have gifts and there are seven in total. Edward and Alice are mates. Edward can read minds and Alice has foresight depending on your choices. They are not indefinite. Emmett and Rosalie are mates. Emmett has eternal newborn strength and Rosalie has immense beauty allowing her to persuade or compel anyone to do anything she wants. Carlisle and Esme are mates. Carlisle has amazing control over his thirst. Finally Jasper, formally known as the God of War. He has joined the coven and lives with them now. He is an empath and has yet to find his mate but he will soon. Any questions? " My mind whirred, taking in all this information. I had heard many stories of Major Jasper Whitlock, God of War. I had fought alongside him once, not that he noticed. He went crazy when he fought an all rational thoughts were out the window. I had to clean up after he fled the Southern Wars and put an end to them. Charles is one of the few people I have respect for and I actually consider him a friend. It would be fun going with him, but awkward for him setting curfews and all that when I am older than him by thousands of centuries. He'll love it though, and that's what scares me. Regarding the Cullen's, I guess they're not too complicated. But why am I going in the first place?

"Why will I be going in the first place? They seem to be quite content," I asked.  
>"Well, they have a different diet, so to speak. Instead of human blood, the Cullen's drink animal blood. They value human life. They will be facing a newborn army soon and they wont be able to survive the fight, even with the God of War on their side. So, I guess they now need the Queen, or Goddess of War, AKA you." I chuckled. It was funny hearing The Creator use abbreviations.<br>"So, what will my name be?" I asked. I needed a back up story and I needed to memorize it, perfect it, and make it sound believable.  
>"Your name is Isabella Marie Swan and Charles will be Charlie Matthews Swan. You come from England and are moving to Forks, Washington because Charlie has got the position as sheriff. The rest of the information is in this folder." During our talk, The Creator had switched to human form. He had jet-black hair and twinkling green eyes. He was tall, about 6"5. If you looked at the two of us, you would swear we're twins. I guess, since the first living thing He created was me, He had only himself to go off. I smirked, taking the folder from his hand.<br>"Thank you. When will I be leaving?"  
>"Tomorrow evening. You will land in the morn in London, England in a hotel. You will be there until about 9 am where you'll check out and make your way to Heathrow airport and board your plane. The rest of the information is in the folder. Now come give your big bro a hug," I laughed again as I hugged Him. When our bodies touched, I felt an electric current run through me. His body was pure power, fuelling the universe and everything beyond. I felt some of His power run into me, making me feel as light as air and my wings instinctively burst forth, spreading out and wrapping around us. This was a way of me showing my love for The Creator that no words could even come remotely <em>close<em> to explaining.  
>"Come, young one, you must return to you chambers and get ready. This mission is important and you cannot fail."<br>"I won't let you down. Until next time, my Lord," I said, beaming up at him. My eyes shone brighter and He chuckled.  
>"Until next time Isabella."<p>

* * *

><p>I walked out of the Castle doors, nodding to the guards as I went. A visit to The Creator always made me happier.<br>"Isabella! Isabella look what I made!" called Gareth, a young angel. He was one of the few angels who The Creator allowed to grow up like a normal human child. He was tough like us but not _as_ tough and once he reached maturity, he would stop growing. He aspired to become a warrior, like myself. In his hands, shone a dagger. I smiled down at him, ruffling his unruly, curly black hair.  
>"Well done kiddo, you did it. Want to come back to mine to get a little treat?" He nodded excitedly and I laughed again. Together, we walked down the road leading to my cottage. I opened the wooden door and walked over to my kitchen cupboard that housed my cookies. Angels didn't actually <em>need<em> to eat but we could if we wanted to. I pulled out the milk out of the fridge while Gareth got the plate. I handed him the stuff. "You know what to do kiddo."  
>"Isabella?" he asked, munching on one of the cookies.<br>"Yes?"  
>"Can you help me make a shield tomorrow?" He batted his eyelashes at me and my heart melted. It was going to be hard leaving him behind.<br>"Gareth, you know how there has been word that Lucifer's creations, the vampires, are getting out of hand?" I asked.  
>"Yeah…"<br>"And you know as 'Goddess' or 'Queen of War' I have to end those battles?"  
>"Yeah… "<br>"Well, I have to go on a mission tomorrow. I don't know how long it will take, but it could take years. I'm to assist a good coven of vampires defeat a newborn army heading their way. Charles will be going with me. I'm so sorry kiddo. But maybe I'll be able to pop in quickly to show you yeah?" I saw the tears brimming in his eyes and my heart cracked. I hugged him close to me.  
>"You could get hurt Isa, I don't want you to get hurt. You're my bigger sister and I love you. I couldn't bear it without you. Please be careful," he sobbed. Only Gareth was allowed to call me Isa, apart from The Creator.<br>"Don't worry. I'll come back for you. I won't die down there. You know it'd take more than a mere newborn army to defeat _me_ Gareth, have a little faith why don't ya," I joked. He smiled. "I have a folder to read over so why don't you play in the garden with Ralph until I'm one?" I suggested. Ralph was my husky. He had a beautiful, thick white coat and piercing blue eyes. He came about to the height of my knees now and weighed a ton. Together, they ran out into the garden and began playing in the mud. Boys…

I settled down, conjuring up a cup of coffee. No doubt I was going to need it. Angels don't really need to sleep but we do when we need to stock up our energy. I opened the folder and scanned over the text. It showed the pictures of all the Cullen's, starting with Carlisle. Carlisle had golden blonde hair and the trademark pale skin. I noticed that his eyes were just as gold as his hair, strangely enough. Maybe it was the animal blood. Next was Esme. She had a kind-hearted face and caramel hair. Her eyes, too were gold.

Edward Cullen came next. He had angular features and a deep brooding expression on his face with bronze hair. Weren't mates supposed to make each other happy? If so, then his one was evidently not doing a good enough job. I looked at the next vampire on the list: Alice Cullen. She had pixie-like features and short spiky black hair. After her came Rosalie Hale who had long blonde hair and mesmerising features. Her mate, Emmett, had a cute face with short curly deep brown hair and dimples. Finally, I got a glimpse of Jasper Hale, formally known as Major Jasper Whitlock. He looked just like how I remembered; a messy mop of dirty-blonde/gold hair and schooled, perfect face and endless eyes. The only difference was the colour of those depthless eyes. Gold, just like the rest.

I set down that sheet of paper with a sigh. On to the next one. I picked up a photo laughing at the caption. It was a photo of The Creator. Underneath, it read _something to remember your big bro by. If anyone sees it, say it is your big brother. _I smiled, tears building in my eyes. Ralph started barking like crazy, signalling that Gareth had fallen asleep- again. I sighed, getting up and petting Ralph's head. Picking up Gareth, I placed him in his spare bed. I wrote a letter to Gareth's 'mother' and tucked it under Ralph's collar. He would take it to Lucy (Gareth's mother) and she would know that where he was. Although no harm would come to him, Lucy was still protective of him. Returning to my papers, I took a sip of coffee. I nestled into the seat, settling down for a night of reading.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to sunshine shining through the kitchen window. I had fallen asleep in the chair, papers scattered on my table and multiple empty cups of coffee next to them. I groaned, stretching. My back was stiff and so was my neck. I guess that came with sleeping in a wooden chair all night… I wrote a letter to Gareth telling him that I was going for a little fly. Ralph bounded along beside me as I made my way to my garden. Climbing to the top of a tree house I had made Gareth, I let my wings free. I sighed in content; happy to not have to hold them back anymore. It was moderately easy to keep our wings back as angels but there would always be this nagging in the back of your mind telling you that they wanted out, to be set free and to soar amongst the clouds. I jumped, gravity pulling me to the ground. But just before I touched the ground, I spread my wings, letting them catch the wind. I flew up, beyond the house and above the town. I looked down on the Great Castle. I smiled, burning the picture into my brain as took my last air-view of Paradise, of my home. I returned back to the cottage to find Gareth eating breakfast, his hair still damp from a shower.<br>"Hey Isa. I was wondering when you were planning on getting home," he said, his mouth full of Cheerios. I chuckled, ruffling his hair.  
>"I'm going to take a shower. All that flying has me sweatier than you and Ralph after playing in the garden." Gareth just stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed.<p>

Half an hour later, I had my bags packed and was dressed. I wasn't going to start dressing too differently so I chose to wear my warriors outfit of leather dress with straps going all up the sides and tied a bow behind me. On my feet, I wore my leather flats that had strings going up until mid-calf. I slung my bags over my shoulder, my sword strapped to the inside of my dress, pressing against my thigh. As I made my way to the door, I spotted Gareth trying to sneak up on me. Smirking, I turned back around, pretending to not have seen him. At the last second, I whipped around, grabbing him around the middle and picking him up off of the floor. His squeal filled the air and I crushed him to me. I felt him sob into my shoulder. "I'm going to miss you, Isa. Please make sure you return." I pulled back, looking into his eyes.  
>"I promise kiddo. I promise." I kissed his head. Setting him on his feet, we left the cottage, locking up behind us, Ralph bounding out on our heels. I ruffled his smooth coat and stared into his blue eyes. "Hey, Gareth? How about Ralph stay at yours until I return?" I suggested, lightening the mood. Gareth's face lit up and Ralph's tongue lolled out of his mouth. I smiled. As we neared Gareth's house, I saw Lucy come out, her face lined with confusion. As Angels, we can feel when another of our kind is near. My wings pulsed but I pushed the irritation away. "Gareth," she said. Gareth ran over to his mother, hugging her.<br>"Mom, Isabella has to go on a special mission for the creator," he gloated. Lucy beamed, happy to have been called 'Mom' when they both knew she wasn't his birth mother.  
>"Yes Gareth. I'm sure the entire <em>city<em> knows. In fact, we were just about to go to the Great Castle to see you off. Come in Isabella, you don't want to be late your own farewell party now do you?" I smirked, shouldering my bags once more and pulling along a suitcase. If I wanted to, I could have just made it all appear in _England_ and not have to worry about all the extra luggage but it was part of the thrill and sorrow of leaving. "It's going to take us ages to walk there, let's fly instead," suggested Gareth, always eager to test out his newly acquired wings. Children angels only get their wings when deemed ready. If it took them a thousand years, then that is what it would take. Wings are a gift, not mandatory. I let my wings free, soaring above with my stuff all pled in my arms, my sword pressed up against my leg and the few daggers I had on my person digging into my side. Lucy carried Ralph and he was enjoying the wind whipping across his face, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and his eyes bight with excitement. I swear he reminded me so much of Gareth.

We finally landed at the Great Castle. As we touched down, I felt a mass of Angels to my left. So I looked and sure enough, there are a hundred plus angels standing beyond the gates. They all looked at me, fear, happiness, pride and gratitude shining in all of their eyes. I spread out my wings, a gesture that I acknowledge and appreciate what they have done, gathering here today. I spotted someone making their way through the crowd. Everyone parted like the red sea (how ironic). I saw the head of Charles, loaded down with bags and suitcases, his white wings pointing downwards. I laughed at the embarrassed expression on his face from all the attention. Charles is top security Angel and has a high status amongst s, yet he hardly goes out and makes any new friends. He has always had the same mini circle of him, Billy and Harry. Them three were inseparable, even when they were first created. "Hey Isabella. Nice to see I'm not late as usual. You ready?" he asks, shifting the weight of his bags to the other shoulder.  
>"What do you have in there Charles? The kitchen sink?" I joked and he laughed.<br>"Everything but. That includes the bath an shower." He winked and I laughed, Lucy and Gareth joining in. we chatted for a while when suddenly; there was a loud groaning and trumpets sounded. Immediately, I straightened, my back, my eyes glowing a bright emerald. Guards poured from the golden gates and in the middle strode out The Creator. As soon as He came into sight, we dropped into a kneel. I felt Him come closer to our little huddle and His steps echoed in the sudden silence. My breaths came quicker as reality settled in. I was going to Earth, the land of man, and I may never return. Not until the problem regarding vampires are dealt with anyway. He was now in front of my and I dipped my head, my hair falling like a curtain around me.

"Isabella, child, rise," I heard Him say. I rose, my legs feeling like jelly. My eyes met His and instantly a smile bloomed on my face, mirroring His. "I have no greater joy than to see my First Creation help a new race the way I did in the beginning. I wish you and Charles the best. Just remember that if you face a problem, you only need to call my name and I will answer you. However, once you go into this, you cannot back out. If you opt out now, then I will not hold it against you." He stopped, looking expectantly at Charles and I. Neither one of us moved an inch. The smile that lit up His face made all of us gasp. He was absolutely stunning; His bright green eyes twinkling and jet-black hair waving in the slight breeze. His smile brightened the world, filling it with joy, happiness and hope. My wings burst out from me and thousands of others followed suite. I bowed low.  
>"Thank you, my Lord. We will not fail and only when we have accomplished the mission shall we enter through the gates of Paradise." My voice was strong as I said those words and I felt the full impact of them. But I knew that they were true. I couldn't bear the look of disappointment that would shine in The Creator's eyes if I returned without fulfilling the mission. We all rose and He went to grasp Charles' hand in a firm handshake. They seemed to be conversing mentally, for that was Charles <em>forte.<em> Charles nodded in agreement to whatever He had said. As He came to me, I felt my eyes fill with tears. Instead of giving me a firm handshake, He just stood in front of me, not saying a word. We looked at each other silently. Time stretched on and we just looked at each other. Finally, He enveloped me into a tight hug. I went silently into his shoulder and I felt his power pour into me like liquid gold. _Be strong, Isabella. For Gareth, for your people, for me but most importantly for the sake of humanity. It will be tough but that is why I have gifted you with the gift of a sponge. You can absorb other's powers, not matter how little or great. Use your power wisely. I will be watching you and I will always be a shoulder to lean on if ever you want one. Remember; with great power comes great responsibility. Do Paradise proud, chosen one. _I smiled weakly and I felt like breaking down again. But I had to be strong. The world depended on this mission and I cannot fail, no matter what I have to sacrifice. If it means the betterment of humanity, then I'll pay the bill. I pulled away and stared one last time into His eyes. He gave a firm nod, and I nodded back, letting him know that I was ready. He pulled away to go talk to the crowd individually. He did this all the time because he loved us and always made time to be with us.

Some others came up to us and The Creator said that we had ten minutes to say goodbye. I hugged people who had never spoken to me before but wished me well anyway. I was wished luck countless of times and when it neared the end of those ten minutes, I walked over to Gareth. He jumped into my arms and hugged me tightly. He cried full out and I held him close. As I pulled away, he pulled something out from his pocket. "Here Isa, something to take with you when you go. A reminder of me." I smiled, pocketing the little dagger.  
>"You know I'll never forget about you kiddo. In fact, let me take this picture of you now." I pulled out my iPhone from my pocket and snapped a picture of him, Lucy and Ralph. The trumpets sounded again and I picked up my bags. I ruffled Ralph's fur as I walked past him and he barked in response. Together, Charles and I walked behind The Creator and to the Gates of Paradise. He turned to us. "You remember what you need to do?" We nodded. "No last questions?" We shook our heads. "Good. I wish you well and good luck. I know you will do all that is in your power to help humanity." He patted Charles on the back and hugged me again.<br>"Stop being such an overprotective big brother and let us go already. I'm ready to kick some newborn butt," I whispered in his ears, too low for anyone else to hear. He chuckled and I burned the sound into my head. The gates swung open and my wings burst free once more.  
>"Be strong Isabella. We need you," was the last thing I head before I fell into the blackness of space.<p>

**A/N: That's all for now, folks. How was it? Did you love it? Hate it? What do you think? Please review!  
>- Channie.B<strong>


End file.
